


Never Let Me Go

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkwardness, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out is in the mood for a little pick me up and Bee is there to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> You'll understand this story even if you're not following the series.

Bee followed Knock Out as if he were a rag doll; just letting the older medic take him where he pleased. The young warrior could barely think. He didn’t want to seem like some new build with no experience but Primus all the rumors Wheeljack and Bulkhead made fun of and just the thought of having to compare to a mech Breakdown’s size! It was overwhelming. What was even going to do? He knew next to nothing about Knock Out’s preferences. He should have laughed the medic's proposition off.

Knock Out’s invitation had been a little out of the blue. They had just spent the night together but they hadn’t gotten all that intimate. Nothing more than Knock Out’s usual level of flirtatious. Not many mechs went from foaming at the mouth with rage to hey wanna face? It just wasn’t normal. Then again most Cons weren’t. They had weird ways of expressing emotion and Bee could only hope that the way Knock Out expressed love was normal. Well the need for a good time at least. Bee wasn’t stupid. This might not be just a one morning stand but it certainly wasn’t love. Still the way Knock Out eagerly pulled him along made Bee feel wanted. Like he had been chosen for something special. Bee knew he was being dumb. He knew Knock Out got around but it didn’t feel so bad knowing. It didn’t change the fact that he still had a massive crush on the medic and that he really wanted this despite his nerves.

Knock Out pulled Bee down corridors and hallways till they reached a block of half finished barracks. “Take your pick. I suggest a roomy one.”

“Knock Out none of these are finished. Are you really ok with interfacing on the floor?”

“Unfortunately but I’m more concerned about the size of the washrack. It’s a good thing we’re both small.”

“The washrack?” Why do you want to do it there?”

“It’s not about wants Bumblebee it’s about needs. I wasn’t built for strenuous activity….well not for long term. I don’t have fans and my vents do little to cool me down without open air and wind. So unless you can blow my fuse in a few klicks then I’m going to overheat and go dark on you. Even if you could that’s boring as the Pit. I want our first time to be a fun, memorable one.”

“Oh. Well...should we really be doing this then? I don’t want to hurt you and overheating sucks.”

“That’s what showers are built for! Not to mention Magnus keeps the base damn near freezing so I should last long enough to get some charge between us. It’s not as jarring as it might seem trust me. I’ve done it like this plenty enough times to know my limits. If you’re going to be uncomfortable I can dig some stuff out of the storage closets.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Yeah!” Bee’s spark was surging already. If Knock Out somehow passed out on him he had no idea what he was going to tell Ratchet. He couldn’t keep worrying though it was making Knock Out nervous. “Let’s try this one.” Bee punched in the UA code and the door slid open. Peeking inside he could see a small pile of thermal blankets on top of a few support pads. “Looks like someone had the same idea as you.”

“Someone indeed. It reeks like aero grade in there so either someone’s been inviting Megatron over or it’s Wheeljack and whoever’s willing to frag him.”

“What even is that? Why would you think it was Wheeljack?”

“It’s the step above jet grade. For spaceships and carriers. Considering how much time Wheeljack spends in the garage and how much he likes a good time it’s not hard to imagine that he might fuel up above what’s necessary for him for the effects. It’s either him or this is where Moonracer makes her highgrade but a suspicious lack of equipment tells me that that scenario is unlikely.”

“Well let’s not disturb their nest whoever's it is.”

“Agreed.” Knock Out slipped back and went to opening other doors. His optics finally lighting up at large empty space. “Ah here we go.” Knock Out pulled Bee into the empty room and let the door slip shut. It was nothing fancy but at least it was private and more importantly had a big enough washrack. “Lock the door.” Bee did as he was told while Knock Out slid down to the floor.

With the door locked Bee sat down too, suddenly more unsure than ever. What happened now? It wasn’t as if he was really in the mood and it felt super awkward to just start going at it. Had Knock Out not thought this through? It was probably Bee’s fault. He was sure Knock Out was used to well practiced lovers who knew his frame like a faithful gun. This might not have been Bee’s first time but this was his first time with just casual interfacing. His first time, first couple of times, with Sunstreaker had been drunk and messy. The two of them just trying to break the constant heat that had been consuming their frames at the time. Hiding away for almost a week as if they were doing something wrong and unnatural. Embarrassingly fleeing from Ratchet whenever he tried to give them the talk. It had been nice. Sunstreaker was handsome and caring and Bee was glad to have shared that experience with him but it wasn’t like anything came from it. Bee never really learned anything other than interfacing felt amazing and once both their cycles were over they both made a pact to never really talk about it ever again. Still Knock Out reminded Bee of Sunstreaker a lot. Maybe they would like the same things? An icy servo on Bee’s thigh pulled him from his panicked reminiscing. “Primus you’re really cold.” Bee laughed and picked up Knock Out’s servo and placed a quick kiss on the knuckles.

“Bee you don’t have to do this with me if you don’t want to. I can take care of myself if you’ve changed your mind. You’re even welcome to watch if you’re into that.” Bee’s engine revved loudly without warning and the young warrior’s face turned a deep blue. Knock Out smiled and carefully pulled his servo from Bee. “Someone likes that idea. Is that what you want? Would that make you more comfortable?”

“Wait! No. I don’t want to watch you! I mean I do but I don’t just want to watch you. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know what you like.” This was so stupid! He was so stupid! Why did he always lose his confidence around Knock Out?

“Hmm~ I see.” Knock Out scooted closer and pulled himself up onto Bumblebee’s lap. “You know Bee, the best relationships are built on communication. You should never be afraid to tell me something.”

“That’s a funny thing for a mech like you to say.”

“I’ve always been just as good of a listener as I am a speaker. I know it’s natural to want information in kind but I’ve got nothing nice to tell on the matter you’re really interested in. Well...perhaps I have something.” Knock Out let an arm rest on Bee’s shoulder. “You know what I really love?”

“What?”

“I love when you wrap your field around me and I love it when you get so flustered that you chirp and whir like the old days.”

Bee smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around Knock Out’s waist. That wasn’t anywhere near the sort of information Bee desperately wanted but it was information that helped with the situation at servo.“Do you really like that?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ok.” Bee let his field flow over Knock Out and relished in the simple response of Knock Out humming contently. Bee tried not to shiver when Knock Out’s field seeped into him in kind. It was soothing and encompassing like a cool breeze on a hot day. It touched every part of Bee’s frame and nestled between every component, heavy and thick like good energon. It was like nothing Bee had felt before. “Wow. You’re a lot better at this.”

“Do you like it? Some mechs find it suffocating.”

“Yeah. It’s nice. I’ve never really felt another mech’s field before.”

“I can imagine. What was your first time like?” Knock Out couldn’t help but smile as Bee’s blush darkened.

“I- That’s not really- Why do you want to know?”

“I’m just asking. If you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to.”

“Will you tell me about your first time if I tell you about mine?”

Knock Out sighed and fiddled with the wheel embedded in Bee’s shoulder. It wasn’t free spinning but it had some give. “My first time was when I was still at the temple. It was during the cold season like this and me and Hamartia, another sylph, had snuck off to go to the Lost Light festival. We shouldn’t have had to since we should have had some sort of presence there by right but Nova Red wanted nothing to do with frivolity. No one was any the wiser because it was popular to have at least some mechs dressed in shrouds and masks at the festival pretending to be Sylphs. We had become a legend to them as early as then. They did it in our honor like other customs meant for gods and demons. We didn’t know why though back then but it made us feel welcome.. Anyway I spent what little money I had on snacks and games and fortune readings for me and him and then when I ran out Harmatia pulled me off to some abandoned park and we did it under a Weeping Pyralsyte.” Bumblebee was stunned into silence by the sylph’s pale green blush. “I’ve never told that story to anyone so don’t go sharing it. Now it’s your turn.”

Bee wanted to be respectful. It was amazing knowing something about Knock Out that no one else did and he didn’t want to embarrass the other mech but Bee just couldn’t let his feelings go. “You just fragged in public! Your first time? How? I would have blown a fuse from the paranoia alone!”

Knock Out laughed. “We wouldn’t have been able to do it at the temple. Nova Red would have found out and torn us apart. Besides like I said the park was abandoned. Everyone was still at the festival.”

“Yeah but someone could have found you! I can’t believe you did that. I couldn’t imagine ever doing that.”

“One day when we get Cybertron back to it’s best I’ll face with you in a park. I’ll even make sure someone catches us. I can only imagine the cute noises you’ll make till then. Now tell me about your first time.”

Bee managed to keep his engines quiet that time but that didn’t stop his spark from flaring. “Uhh..ok. It was my first heat cycle. We were trapped on a ship for what felt like forever and there weren’t really any mechs my age on their with me but my friend Sunstreaker was a late start and he got his first cycle when I did. We took care of each other. It was nice and fun but not like I knew any better. If uhm..you end up liking this we could help each other out when our cycles come around again... but you probably know a ton better mechs so I’m not going to throw a fit if you don’t want to.”

Knock Out smiled and slipped a few digits under the armor on Bee’s waist. The medic’s gentle stroking made Bee shiver and twitch as a strange tickling fuzz built up. “I’d be happy to help you during your cycle no matter how this turns out but the idea of me writhing in uncontrollable heat will always be just a fantasy I’m afraid. I don’t have a heat cycle.”

“You don’t?”

“No. Most sylphs didn’t. Most sylphs didn’t even have the equipment. I always fantasized about it though. Being so unabashedly, uncontrollably needy. I remember Hamartia got them. He used to hide away in his room in shame till they passed but after that time in the park he always spent that time with me. We had fun even though I was always terrified of Nova Red sending another Sylph to berate me”

“It must have been horrible for him before, or did he have fans?”

“He didn’t and it was. That’s what evolution gets you nothing but a bunch of dysfunctional mutants.” Knock Out sat up on his knees and started undoing his shroud. Bee pulled at the cloth till it fell away into a bundle. He folded the shroud messily and tossed it into a corner. Above him Knock Out rubbed at the seams of his inner thighs. “Enough about me for the moment. Tell me what you like Bee.” Bumblebee tried to think but with Sunstreaker he had just been a hot mess and anything worked and any other time he usually just fantasized about hot bots to get himself off. Or prevalent as of late one very attractive Con medic.

“ I mean I don’t know. I just imagine….stuff and that usually works but that’s like embarrassing with someone else.”

“Maybe for you but for anyone else they see it as getting to have a fantasy come to life. So what would you like me to do?” Knock Out wrapped his arms around Bee’s neck and kissed the top of his helm. “You need to give me some direction.”

“Ah~ Ok.” Bee’s servos rested on Knock Out’s hips as he thought. It was so easy in his head. He just wanted Knock Out to do what he always did. Tease and be sexy. This was so hard with the Sylphs field still pulsing around him. Knock Out was secretly loving this. The more Bee floundered the stronger and warmer it got. “You can touch yourself again. “

“You want me to put on a show?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Knock Out slipped off Bee and steadied himself in an advantageous position. “Good view?” Bee crossed his legs and leaned in over his lap mockingly. Knock Out stifled a smile as he slipped his talons under the cables of his neck. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me work for this. I thought you liked me.”

“I do like you. Are you unhappy?” Bee straightened up his optics suddenly wide and filled with worry. This was so confusing! Why was Knock Out so confusing all Bee was doing was going off the Sylph’s lead!

Knock Out rolled his optics and sighed dramatically. “I love those cute sparkling optics you get when you think you’ve done something wrong.” Bee felt Knock Out’s field ebb and flow teasingly as he spoke. Bee tried to hide his blush by scrunching his face. Of course Knock Out was just messing with him.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not one of those brutes of yours who gets it up from the sight of you.”

Knock Out laughed as he dipped his other servo lower. “There we go. You’re not giving me enough credit though. I don’t even have to be in the room to get a mech off.”

“Oh really? Then why am I still sitting here? Bored.”

“ Hey now mister. I wanted to have fun with you but if you want to get right to the good part...”

“No no. You’re doing an excellent job please keep going.”

“Are you sure? I can play for hours but there are few mechs who can stand to wait that long. That just makes it more fun though.”

“Next time. When we’re not under the threat of Magnus barging in on us.”

“Oh confidant now are we?” Knock Out teased at the seams of his waist stroking them over and over again till he could feel static coat his plates. He let it gather on the tips of his digits before rubbing at his modesty plating. Letting the static discharge sent a slow wave of pleasure through his systems eliciting a soft breathy moan from the sylph. Knock Out repeated the motion again and again. Working some seams over two or three times before moving on. Knock Out was panting and shivering in no time. Beads of lubricate filling the seams of his panel.

Bee’s servos twitched as he watched the Sylph. He had to keep forcing them still as they went to his own sensitive seams and gears. Knock Out laughed at him when he finally caught on. “What are you doing that for? You’re supposed to be enjoying this.”

“I am. I just don’t-”

“There is no don’t. Just do what feels good and we move on from there.” Knock Out rested his weight on Bee’s shoulder and kissed the mech’s helm. Bee tipped his head up and pulled Knock Out into a better kiss. Knock Out wrapped his arm around Bee’s neck and parted his lips to invite Bee deeper. Bee moved to sit on his knees and pulled Knock Out flush against him. He moaned into their kiss. Knock Out was already so warm and it felt so good to have him this close. Bee parted the thin plates covering his crotch paneling. Grabbing Knock Out’s aft he pressed the medic close and moaned with want as he canted his hips to grind against Knock Out’s hot array. As his own chassis heated quickly Bee reached a quick rhythmic pace as he humped Knock Out’s frame.

Knock Out broke the kiss when he felt Bee’s hard leaking spike suddenly pressed between them. Bee whined and pressed his face into the crook of Knock Out’s neck to bite and suck on sensitive cables. He rolled a taught one between his denta forcing Knock Out to choke back a wanton cry as his valve pulsed. Warm sticky lubricant gushed from the tight seams and coated Knock Out’s still sealed array. Bee didn’t seem to mind the mess, his pace not slowing in the slightest. The younger mechs eager desperation only made the sylph’s spark and valve pound harder and Knock Out could even feel a small knot forming in his tanks.

Taking a moment to get cold air to his systems Knock Out panted heavily and slowly wiped the oral lubricant from Bee’s Saber pup kisses. “ Enjoying ourselves now are we? You just went from zero to sixty. I think you’ve even dented the back of my thighs. ”

“Sorry. I just-.” Bee whined again as Knock Out pulled away but it quickly turned into a long wet moan as Knock Out slipped a servo between them. “Ah~” Bee couldn’t think. All he could focus on was cold flat digits gripping his hot spike, a sharp talon rubbing firm slow circles into the sensitive metal of the head. His tanks turned like heavy cresting waves. He was never going to last long enough to satisfy Knock Out. Bee’s spark burned with embarrassment from the thought.

“Mmm~ Don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Knock Out. I’m sorry.”

“Bumblebee~” Knock Out smiled impishly when he felt the younger mech's cord throb and twitch in his servo. Small beads of lubricant slicking his digits. Knock Out lightly scratched at the nape of Bee’s neck and placed a slow gentle kiss on the top of the Bot’s helm. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” Knock Out’s field changed quick but gradual to something cool and comforting. Bee let out a jittery sigh. He was being so stupid.

“Kn-k Out~”

Knock Out snapped back his panel and slowly ran his digits through his wet mess of a valve. “I do want some attention though.” Carefully he guided Bee’s cord to slip through the warm outer mesh. Twitching as each sensitive node was excited. Sliding up and down on Bee’s spike Knock Out built up a slow steady pace. One that Bee easily picked up on. Each trust of his hips slowly turning Knock Out into a hot jittery mess. The sylph’s cut off screams got louder and louder and his moaning and desperate blather only got deeper and less coherent. Every time Knock Out cried out Bee’s name the Bot’s spark burned hotter and the wave in his tank crested higher. “Knock Out can I-” Bee didn’t even have to finish. Knock Out pushed the Bot down till he fell on his aft. Straddling Bee’s hips Knock Out quickly sunk himself down on his spike, grunting slightly as he reached the base.

Bee leaned back as Knock Out rode him and tried to match Knock Out’s desperate pace as he thrust up into Sylph. “Oh FRAG Bumblebee!” Bee felt the same. His moaning pleas now just nothing more than embarrassing beeps interjected with random syllables. Nothing but adorably frantic gibberish that was dripping with desperation. They were both so close! Suddenly sharp digits clawed at Bee’s frame. Knock Out’s optics burned bright pink as his chassis locked and unlocked. Overload making his frame go haywire. A few more thrusts into Knock Out’s tight valve finally had Bee drowning in the hot wave of his own climax.

With the initial shock passed Knock Out continued to ride Bee till both of their chassis were shaking and exhausted. Bee”s fans quickly kicked on and whirred loudly, his vents billowed out foggy air. Knock Out pulled himself off of Bee and stumbled to the washrack. Once he had cooled off a bit Bee wobbly got to his peds and joined him. He fell heavily next the other mech who was happily curled up as the water doused his frame.

Bee pulled Knock Out into his lap. The older mech slowly turned over and swiped playfully at Bee’s face. “What do you want? Cuddles?” Bee blushed. He was sure Knock Out was only doing it to tease him but the way the mech asked made it sound as if he had absolutely no interest and that sort of killed Bee’s mood.

“I wanted to know if you were ok. In a better mood?”

Knock Out sighed melodically as he gently stroked the side of Bee’s face. “I think I need another round or two. What do you say?”

“Uhm…” Bee lowered his helm. “Can we cuddle a bit before we go again?”

Knock Out stared up at him with wide unfocused optics as if Bee had just asked the dumbest question. Coupled with the sylph’s lazy smile though and Bee couldn’t help but feel like a paranoid fool again. “Of course we can do that. What kind of mech do you take me for?”

“I’m sorry I-”

Knock Out huffed at the Bot’s nervous tick.“Lie down with me. Now!”

“Ok.” As Bee got comfortable Knock Out snuggled close. He grabbed Bumblebee’s servo and intertwined their digits.

“You were lovely Bumblebee.”

“Really?”

“Of course. No one ever wants more of a bad thing.”

Bee’s smiled returned. His field unwinding. “You’re so selfish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
